Episode 7660 (4th November 2016)
Plot It's the day of James' funeral and Emma remembers the good times. Ashley becomes worked up when Bernice presents him with jam on toast instead of marmalade. Laurel calms him down and tells Bernice and Doug that she's the only thing Ashley needs. The villagers gather in the street as the hearse arrives. Rebecca hands out flyers for her fireworks display which annoys Chrissie. Sam talks up Frank to Megan, but Megan is aware they are not really Sam's words. James' four sons carry his coffin into the church. Laurel can't find Ashley. Emma gets up and makes a speech about James. She insists he was too good for her and apologises to him, adamant he'll never know how sorry she was. Emma shouts she'd do anything to take it all back, just as Ashley bursts into the church. Ashley tells Emma he is sorry before bursting into song. Laurel appears and appologises on Ashley's behalf before ushering her husband away. Emma runs out of the church crying. Outside Emma tells Laurel it wasn't her fault, and states she didn't realise how bad Ashley's condition was. Emma explains Ashley wasn't making any sense and he was saying things about the crash that couldn't be true. Megan confronts Frank about using Sam to butter her up. Sam insists Frank didn't get him to say anything he didn't think. James' coffin in lowered into the ground as the rain pours down. Laurel overhears as Doug and Bernice discuss the day care centre. Doug is adamant that Ashley is too much for anyone to handle. He brings up the day centre to Ashley, who agrees, but Laurel fumes that Doug would manipulate Ashley. Ashley becomes distressed at all the shouting. Ross returns to Dale View and questions why Emma is there instead of at the wake. He brings up what she said at the service, wondering what his mum was talking about. Emma tells him she shouldn't have left James when she did and none of it would have happened if she's been there. Ross assures her none of it was her fault, it was his fault, as he caused James to break his leg. Emma insists Ross wasn't to blame, but Ross feels guilty that James died believing he hated him. As Rebecca buys a round of drinks, Robert assures Victoria that Rebecca is on their side. Moira tells Adam that Pete will continue to help out at the farm whilst she visits Hannah, although Adam is annoyed Moira is running away from things. Doug admits he was out of line, but still tries to persuade Laurel to put Ashley in the day centre. Moira approaches Emma and tells her she is on the other end of the phone if she needs her. Emma stands up and slaps Moira across the face, blaming her for James' death. Ashley watches back the video footage of him and Emma but gets frustrated when the battery dies. Laurel tries to calm him down which results in the camera being thrown to the ground. Ashley shouts that Laurel needs to fix it. Laurel finally breaks and shouts back that there are some things she can't fix. Laurel brings up the day centre and suggests they have a look around. She puts the camera away. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes